List of programs broadcast by Disney Channel
This is a list of television programs currently broadcast (in first-run or reruns), scheduled to be broadcast or formerly broadcast on Disney Channel, a family-oriented American basic cable channel and former premium channel, owned by The Walt Disney Company. The channel was launched on April 18, 1983, and airs a mix of animated and live-action programming, ranging from action to drama to comedy. Current programming Original series Live-action series * Bunk'd ''(2015) * ''Stuck in the Middle ''(2016) * ''Bizaardvark ''(2016) * ''Andi Mack ''(2017) * ''Raven's Home ''(2017) * ''Bug Juice: My Adventures at Camp ''(2018) Animated series * [[The Animals|''The Animals]]'' (1983) * [[Home on the Range: The Series|''Home on the Range: The Series]]'' (2005) * ''Elena of Avalor ''(2017) * ''Tangled: The Series/''Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2017) * ''DuckTales ''(2017) (2018) * ''Big Hero 6: The Series ''(2018) * ''Big City Greens ''(2018) Short series * ''Disney Movie Surfers ''(1997) * ''Mickey Mouse ''(2013) * ''Disney QUIZney ''(2018) Acquired series Animated series * ''Hotel Transylvania: The Series ''(2017) Reruns of ended series Live-action series * ''Jessie ''(2011-2015) Animated series * ''Gravity Falls ''(2012-2016) Upcoming programming Original programming Live-action series * ''Fast Layne (2018) * Coop and Cami Ask the World (Fall 2018) Animated series * Milo Murphy's Law (Season 2) (August 2018) * Star Wars Resistance (Fall 2018) * 101 Dalmatian Street (Fall 2018) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Season 4) (2018?)/(2019?) * Amphibia (2019) * The Owl House (2019) Acquired programming Animated series * Go Away, Unicorn! (late 2018) * Vikingskool (2019) Former programming Original programming Animated series * ''The Proud Family ''(2001-2005) * ''Kim Possible ''(2002-2007) * ''Lilo and Stitch: The Series ''(2003-2006) * ''Dave the Barbarian ''(2004-2005) * ''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers ''(2004-2006) * ''American Dragon: Jake Long ''(2005-2007) * ''The Buzz on Maggie ''(2005-2006) * ''The Emperor's New School ''(2006-2008) * ''The Replacements ''(2006-2009) * ''Phineas and Ferb ''(2007-2015) * ''Fish Hooks ''(2010-2014) * ''Wander Over Yonder ''(2013-2016) Sitcom/comedy-drama series * ''Still the Beaver ''(1984-1985) * ''Good Morning, Miss Bliss ''(1988-1989) * ''Teen Angel ''(1989) * ''Teen Angel Returns ''(1989) * ''Flash Forward ''(1995-1997) * ''The Famous Jett Jackson ''(1998-2001) * ''The Jersey ''(1999-2004) * ''Even Stevens ''(2000-2003) * ''Lizzie McGuire ''(2001-2004) * ''That's So Raven ''(2003-2007) * ''Phil of the Future ''(2004-2006) * ''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ''(2005-2008) * ''Hannah Montana ''(2006-2011) * ''Cory in the House ''(2007-2008) * ''Wizards of Waverly Place ''(2007-2012) * ''The Suite Life on Deck ''(2008-2011) * ''Sonny with a Chance ''(2009-2011) * ''Jonas ''(2009-2010) * ''Good Luck Charlie ''(2010-2014) * ''Pair of Kings ''(2010) (original preview) * ''Shake It Up ''(2010-2013) * ''Austin & Ally ''(2011-2016) * ''A.N.T. Farm ''(2011-2014) * ''Dog with a Blog ''(2012-2015) * ''Liv and Maddie ''(2013-2017) * ''I Didn't Do It ''(2014-2015) * ''Girl Meets World ''(2014-2017) * ''K.C. Undercover ''(2015-2018) * ''Best Friends Whenever ''(2015-2016) * ''Mech-X4 ''(2016) Drama series * ''The Secret of Lost Creek ''(1992) * ''So Weird ''(1999-2001) * ''In a Heartbeat ''(2000-2001) Reality series * ''EPCOT Magazine ''(1983-1999) * ''Disney Family Album ''(1984-1986) * ''D-TV ''(1984-1989) * ''Walt Disney World Inside Out ''(1994-1996) * ''Disney Channel in Concert ''(1997-2001) * ''2 Hour Tour ''(1998-2000) * ''Bug Juice ''(1998-2001) * ''Totally Circus ''(2000) * ''Totally Hoops ''(2001) * ''Totally in Tune ''(2002) * ''PrankStars ''(2011) * ''Code: 9 ''(2012) * ''Walk the Prank ''(2016) Game shows * ''Contraption ''(1983-1989) * ''Mad Libs ''(1997-1999) * ''Off the Wall ''(1998-1999) * ''Win, Lose or Draw ''(2014) Variety programs * ''You and Me Kid ''(1983-1986) * ''Mousercise ''(1983-1996) * ''Videopolis ''(1987-1989) * ''The All-New Mickey Mouse Club ''(1989-1995) * ''Amazing Animals ''(1996-1999) * ''Audubon's Animal Adventures ''(1996-1997) * ''Really Wild Animals ''(1997) * ''Omba Mokomba ''(1997-1998) * ''Going Wild with Jeff Corwin ''(1997-1999) * ''So Random! ''(2011-2012) Short series * ''A Disney Moment ''(1980s) * ''Music Break ''(1991-1995) * ''Discover Magazine ''(1992-1996) * ''Ovation ''(1992-1996) * ''Making Their Mark ''(1993-1997) * ''Inside Out Spotlite ''(1994-1996) * ''Joke Time ''(1996-2002) * ''Project Time ''(1997-1999) * ''Behind the Ears ''(1997-2000) * ''The Mix-ups ''(1998) * ''Pet Spot ''(1998-2000) * ''Imagineer That! ''(1999-2007) * ''Express Yourself ''(2001-2010) * ''Cool Pets ''(2002-2005) * ''Mike's Super Short Show ''(2002-2007) * ''Show Your Stuff ''(2003-2006) * ''Disney 411 ''(2004-2006) * ''Disney 365 ''(2006-2014) * ''This Is Daniel Cook ''(2004-2007) * ''Shorty McShorts' Shorts ''(2006-2007) * ''Minuscule: The Private Life of Insects ''(2007-2008) * ''Disney's Really Short Report ''(2007-2009) * ''As the Bell Rings ''(2007-2009) * ''Disney Channel's 3 Minute Game Show ''(2007-2010) * ''Brian O'Brian ''(2008-2009) * ''Get Connected ''(2008-2011) * ''What a Life International! ''(2009-2010) * ''Leo Little's Big Show ''(2009-2011) * ''TTI: The Time I... ''(2009-2011) * ''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb ''(2010-2011) * ''The Coppertop Flop Show ''(2013-2014) * ''Dogs Rule! Cats... Not So Much ''(2014-2016) * ''Descendants: Wicked World ''(2015-2017) Live-action preschool programming * ''Welcome to Pooh Corner ''(1983-1986) * ''Dumbo's Circus ''(1985-1989) * ''Adventures in Wonderland ''(1992-1995)